


Innovative Team-building and Leadership Exercises in the Early to Mid-Victorian Era Royal Navy

by Tuunbaq



Series: Terrorbites [5]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuunbaq/pseuds/Tuunbaq
Summary: The senior officers* bring Lt. Irving in for some guidance.* They forgot to tell Lt. Hodgson. Again.
Relationships: Irving/Blanky/Crozier/Jopson/Little/McDonald
Series: Terrorbites [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530395
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Innovative Team-building and Leadership Exercises in the Early to Mid-Victorian Era Royal Navy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFA prompt - 100 words of:  
> uptight authority figures taking all the dick

Irving came to an abrupt halt as he entered the great-cabin, disappointment creeping into his voice. “The table isn't laid, I thought we were to have tea with the Captain?”

Blanky guffawed at some private joke he was thinking, while Little took Irving by the shoulder. “John, we've had a conference and decided you need,” Edward paused, thinking of the best word, “a little guidance.”

Irving smiled, confused, but grateful for a chance to be mentored. “I always value receiving the advice of my superior officers, Edward, thank you.”

“Told you he'd love taking it,” Blanky growled playfully.

Before Irving could dwell on the meaning of Blanky's words, Crozier and McDonald entered the room, with Jopson shutting the door as everyone gathered in a circle around Irving.

“Are we all here? Good, let's get started,” Crozier said, rubbing his hands with delight.

“Perhaps a prayer would be appropriate for such an occasion?” Irving asked earnestly as he looked back at the group.

“Plenty of time for you to get on your knees, lad,” Blanky guffawed.

“You're most welcome to say a prayer as a toast, John,” Crozier said as he waved a finger at Jopson to pour some drinks.

Irving took the glass of wine and waited until everyone had a glass, before he began to speak. “For this and all we are about to receive, make us truly grateful, Lord. May Your spirit pour into us and flow through us. Let Your blessing fill us up. Amen.”

As he finished, he raised his glass in salute and everyone repeated the gesture, quickly downing their drinks. Irving sipped his drink, feebly protesting when Jopson immediately topped it up. Everyone downed another round as Irving finished his glass.

“Captain?” Irving began, distracted into shocked silence by the sight of Jopson chugging back a glass of his own.

“Don't worry, John, Thomas is invited to this little party, too,” Crozier said as he got his glass refilled.

“But I thought this was some sort of conference. Edward said so,” Irving started, but was cut off by Blanky's frustrated muttering.

“Look, would someone just get him ready, my balls are ready to burst,” Blanky said gruffly.

As Irving stared in shock, Jopson moved in quickly. “If you'll remove your clothes, sir, I'll assist you.”

Irving squeaked like a mouse, unable to resist as Jopson started to undress him. “Remove my clothes?”

“Oh, fer fuck's sake,” Blanky said as he stomped round in a circle.

“Patience, Mr. Blanky,” Edward said to him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Patience is a virtue,” Irving said automatically, still in a shocked, tipsy stupor as Jopson took his long briefs down, adding it to the neatly folded pile on a chair.

Silent until now, Doctor McDonald brought over some furs. “The floor and table are awfully uncomfortable places for this sort of thing.”

Irving tried to wave Jopson away as he arranged the furs. “Suffering is a gift from the Lord,” he said, a little drunkenly.

Jopson gently pushed him face down over the table, “I think one can have too many gifts of that sort, sir. We'd like you to accept some gifts of our own.”

“Gifts? It's not my birthday,” Irving said. “Wait, why am I lying down?”

“It's easier to share this way,” Crozier assured him. “Now, open up, Irving.”

Irving was about to answer when Blanky shoved his cock in his mouth. Too confused to pull away, Irving tried to protest, but produced only a muddled sound around Blanky's shaft. Blanky groaned happily, “He's got a feeling for it, this one.”

Irving moved a hand forward, and caught Crozier's prick in it. He found himself pulling at it, unable to let go, then put out his other hand to try and help it, only for Little's cock to magically appear in it.

Still with Blanky's thrusting cock filling up his mouth, Irving said something unintelligible, but very pleasing to Blanky, who moaned. Still clutching and tugging at Crozier and Little's cocks, Irving flinched as something wet pushed inside his arse. He gave a startled and happy moan, setting off Blanky again.

Whoever was behind him suddenly slid their prick inside, and Irving cried out, “God!”

At this, Blanky came with a yell and pulled out slightly, letting Irving hungrily lick him clean. He felt shame at how much he was enjoying this, but didn't make a move to escape, instead making a small noise of protest as Blanky staggered back. He looked up as Jopson approached, proffering more wine, which he sipped gratefully. From behind, McDonald had settled into a rhythm that sent shivers of pleasure through Irving's body. The wine was helping him relax even more and he accepted Crozier's cock into his mouth, still full of wine.

Still slowly tugging at Little's cock, Irving made grasping motions with his empty one, happily accepting Jopson's prick as he pushed it into his fist.

From out of his field of vision, he heard Blanky set a bottle down and say, “I think we should have these meetings more often.”

Crozier groaned as he came, too early, and swore to himself quietly, “Fuck!”

Irving gasped, come and wine streaming from his lips. “Sir!”

“I apologise, lieutenant,” Crozier said with a laugh. “I shouldn't say the word whilst doing the deed.”

“Whilst 5 of us are doing the deed,” Edward pointed out.

Jopson made to wipe Irving's mouth, but put away his cloth, bending down to kiss away the wine and jizz instead.

Edward uttered a low moan, “Jesus,” and suddenly came over both Jopson and Irving's faces. “Oh, I beg your pardon, gentlemen,” he said, mortified.

By now, Irving was deep in a daze, all his senses blazing, and every time McDonald thrust inside him, his member rubbed against the delightfully soft seal furs. “Bless you,” he moaned in a strangled voice, before being silenced by Jopson's prick slipping into his mouth.

Edward stared in awe as Blanky completed his circle around the action and licked the slowly running come from Jopson's cheek. Jopson grinned, a dab of jizz seeping into his dimple.

“Oh my Lord,” Irving tried to say around Jopson's prick, but only a garbled noise came out. All his defences were down, and all Irving wanted was to be stuffed in every orifice.

As McDonald came with a final thrust, his hands gripping tightly around his hips, Irving saw angels sparkle before his eyes, dazzling white like the sprays of ejaculate.

He worked Jopson with his tongue, nearly leaping from his skin as hands reached between his legs, others roaming his body. He was so close to coming, so close to feeling Jopson finish in his mouth. He felt dizzy and clear-headed at the same time, coming in time with Jopson, his whole world lifting to the songs of angel.

Irving now felt he knew what the Rapture was like.


End file.
